


Burn

by orphan_account



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, New York City, Pure Smut, Sexytimes, grease monkey, heat wave, i'm not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on the prompt by an-odd-variety-of-sorts on tumblr. A heatwave has swept NYC and Erin catches Holtzmann working on the ECTO-1 in a sports bra and her coveralls and smut ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a big fan of writing smut because I personally don't believe I can do it well at all, no matter how much I enjoy reading it. But for this it just seemed right so I hope that I did it justice and that you'll enjoy the ride! 
> 
> Thanks to an-odd-variety-of-sorts for the prompt which you can find here: http://an-odd-variety-of-sorts.tumblr.com/post/150469260179/holtzmann-working-out-in-the-garage-in-july-and .
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

“ _And that was Hot in Here by Nelly, throwin’ us back to 2002 when the song wasn’t speaking of the scorcher currently weaving through the streets of our bustling city… This is your host D.J. Fields at 91.5 WNYE Radio New York! Hope you listeners are staying cool because a heat advisory is in effect until ten PM and boy is it hot! Katie, what do you thi-_ ”

 

 _‘Click_.’

 

Patty growled as she hit the OFF button on the radio on one of the shelves of her little library of the first floor of the Firehouse AKA Ghostbusters new HQ, and laid back on the couch, wincing as her skin began sticking to the fabric of the sofa and passed a battery-fan back and forth between her hands.

 

“I hate New York,” she sighed. “Maybe we could move HQ to Alaska? Or Iceland.”

 

“Iceland experiences summers, too,” Erin quipped from across the room, pushing her bare feet across the concrete floor to spin in her computer chair, trying to circulate some air. All three women were stripped down to their skivvies, Erin was too hot to even give a damn about not wearing a matching bra right now as she sat in her white cotton panties and a polka-dot pushup bra.

 

“I hate Kevin,” Abby mused from her place on the concrete floor, lying in front of a ratty Coleman mechanical fan, sweat causing her glasses to continuously slide down her face until she pushed them up into her rats nest of hair.

 

“Has anyone heard whether or not Friedrich A/C is gonna be here anytime soon?” Erin queued, they only had two fans and four Ghostbusters, minus Kevin who had been sent home by an irate Patty after blowing their last good A/C unit at the Firehouse, having thought it was a miniature refrigerator and tried to open it to put bottles of water in it for the team. Normally they’d forgive his indiscretions but with the week-long heat wave causing relentless blackouts and the heat reaching peaks higher than it had been in over seventy years (Patty’s knowledge of New York really was boundless).

 

So they made a rotation every ten minutes, switching places and sitting in front of their only working fans. Holtzmann had disappeared into the garage, muttering something about being unable to sit still in the heat so now Erin was next to get a fan and she wasn’t even sorry, although she knew someone may need to check on their munitions expert soon since the garage was normally the least insulated air conditioned part of their building.

 

They’d unplugged the phones, refusing to handle any ghosts in this 100F+ degree heat and Abby had turned off her cell after receiving a few nasty grams from the Mayor’s secretary about making sure they were still doing their job.

 

“The last I heard he’d be here in an hour,” Patty groaned.

 

“And that was four hours ago,” Abby chimed, rolling over to take Erin’s chair as Erin laid against the couch, not even minding Patty’s sweat stains on the microfiber. They’d probably burn the sofa later and claim it on their insurance with the Mayor as a casualty of one of Holtzmann’s experiments.

 

Patty now laid on the floor in front of one fan, Erin used Patty’s handheld cooler and Abby twisted in Erin’s chair, huffing and red in the face.

 

It had to be at least a hundred degrees outside, not counting the real-feel with the humidity. The heat wave had been relentless and even the Ghostbusters weren’t immune to getting A/C fixed at a fast rate as the high priority of course went to those with money and held stances in public office.

 

“I really don’t think I can take much more of this,” Patty groaned.

 

“Does anyone wanna order something for lunch? I can ask Benny to bring us ice cream-” Abby puffed.

 

“Baby, how in the frilly Hell can you even think about eating right now? I don’t even want to move,” Patty retorted.

 

“It’s essential that we keep up our strength – and our blood sugar,” Erin argued weakly, Patty snorted at the quip. “Abby, you call and I’ll check on Holtzmann and see if she wants anything.”

 

“Good idea, take that girl a wet towel or something, too!” Erin waved in acknowledgment as she headed toward the garage, taking in a deep, unfulfilling breath as she exited the hot Firehouse and entered the even stuffier, even stickier garage.

 

“Holtz?” Erin felt her body perspire in the thick heat, the rancid smell of motor oil and metal filling her nostrils and she blinked as a bead of sweat stung at her eyes. She hoped that their engineer was all right, she’d been out here for at least half an hour already. “Holtz? We’re ordering some lunch, did you want anything?”

 

A sharp _clang_ and the rattle of tools and some humming drew Erin’s attention to the front of the ECTO-1 where the hood was propped open and she could see Holtzmann’s legs splayed out from under the vehicle.

 

“Holtzmann?” Erin asked again, worried that she might have passed out or worse from heat exhaustion, but as she approached the front of the vehicle Holtzmann rolled out on her creeper and Erin paused, the engineer having not yet noticed the physicist as she began messing with wires under the hood of the hearse, humming along to a song in her head.

 

 _Literally_ , Erin mused.

 

Earbuds were popped into the younger woman’s ears as she bopped along to a beat that only she could hear, hair wild and frizzier than usual; several strands falling from her meticulous bun and sticking to the back of her neck, glasses gone in favor of her aviator goggles that were wrapped around her face.

 

But what really distracted Erin was how the woman was covered from the waist down in her coveralls, tied off low on her hips and a dirty gray sports bra that was soaked through with sweat that glistened in the light hanging from the ECTO’s hood, her SCREW-U necklace dangling from her neck and light bouncing off of it whenever she moved.

 

Her arms and stomach were bare and flexed under the strain of whatever she was working on and Erin felt her mouth grow dry and a flood of wetness that had nothing to do with the heat around her, but from the heat in her core, in her lower regions. She whimpered as she shut her legs together and being slick with sweat, relieved little of the pressure she felt building.

 

Erin grew flush and could no longer blame the sticky heat of the garage as she felt her eyes dilate and she blinked the sweat from her eyes and ignored her traitorous libido.

 

“ _Yooooouu,_ ” Holtzmann began to hum and then sing under her breath. “ _Your sex is on fiiiiire!_ ” Erin gulped at the familiar Kings of Leon song and shook her head.

 

“H-Holtzmann!” she called out and approached the younger woman, trying to not think about how incredibly enticing her pelvic thrusts were to the physicist as she twirled a ratchet expertly in her hands and Erin was curious just how good those hands were – _No, stop that right now, Erin! She’s your co-worker! And a friend… just friends! And friends don’t think about friends’ hands and what they would feel like grabbing your hind parts and lifting you onto the hood of that car and doing naughty things… Agh!_

 

“Oh! Gilbert, you startled me!” Holtzmann blinked up at Erin and delivered her usual lopsided smirk and Erin was a goner. She popped an earbud and lifted her goggles “Did you need something?”

 

 _Fuck it_. Erin dove at the young engineer and crashed her lips onto the startled nuclear expert. A muffled moan and shock registered through the younger woman at first but Erin felt the blonde quickly gain her balance and melted into the kiss. Skin pressing against skin, sliding together as Holtzmann wrapped her arms around Erin and reached behind her to release the hood of the ECTO-1.

 

Erin jumped slightly at the ‘ _SLAM_ ’ that emitted from behind her but was taken back into Holtzmann’s arms as the engineer reached behind Erin once more and lifted her up from her posterior and Erin felt herself grow even wetter as her fantasy came to life and she was laid down on the hood of the vehicle and Holtzmann was immediately above her, straddling her and attacking her lips, neck, clavicle with her lips, tongue and teeth.

 

“ _Holtz!_ ” Erin cried as the engineer yanked Erin’s bra off of her chest and took one breast into her mouth, fondling the other roughly with her hand. Dizzy with arousal, Erin twisted beneath the engineer, rubbing her slick legs together in vain to try and relieve the pressure that was still building like an oncoming storm behind her navel and travelling south fast.

 

Holtzmann worked her nipple with her tongue with an expertise that made Erin blush as she twisted her other pebbled nipple between her forefinger and thumb and pulled at it and Erin swore she came undone but wasn’t satisfied yet…

 

“ _Fuck!_ Oh, fucking fuck me...” Erin gasped.

 

“I am,” Holtzmann grinned cheekily up at Erin who looked down at the smartass engineer through heavy-lidded eyes, who leered at her as she placed sloppy kisses down her stomach and made quick work of her panties. _They were ruined anyway_.

 

“Please-” Erin wasn’t above begging. The heat, both around them and inside of her was maddening, not to mention it had been a while and while she admitted that Holtzmann had always intrigued her, she never knew until just then just how deep her affections really ran for the blonde, the top of that list of said affections being pure, unadulterated _lust_.

 

Holtzmann let out a moan, possibly louder than Erin’s as she placed her tongue exactly where Erin needed it most. She was already so far gone, it wasn’t going to take much. Erin was shaking, violently and sliding against the metal hood of the hearse and could care less if she fell off just so long as Holtzmann never stopped doing what she was doing.

 

“ _Oh…_ ” Holtzmann flattened her tongue against her clit and entered Erin with two fingers, curling them _just_ so and Erin fell apart beneath her with a scream that stuck in her throat as her back arched against the vehicle and her toes curled, one hand reaching and grasping at Holtzmann’s shoulder and the other flat against the hood as her body shook with wave after wave and Holtzmann lapped at her center and let Erin ride out her orgasm as aftershocks rocked her body until she calmed, breathing ragged and uneven, eyes heavy and sweat simply a second part of her body by this point.

 

Holtzmann slowly rose from her position on her knees and crawled up the length of Erin’s body, her chin dripping in Erin’s essence and grinning like the cat who got the cream, eyes twinkling in the soft light of the garage, she swept some of the bangs that stuck to Erin’s forehead and pressed a gentle kiss there. Then wiped her mouth before pressing another kiss gently over Erin’s closed eyelids, her cheeks, her nose and as Erin struggled to open her eyes, Holtzmann pressed a kiss that turned her on harder than her orgasm, to her lips and Erin moaned, tasting herself on the engineer that immediately had her body responding to the younger woman.

 

“Not that I’m complaining, but what brought that on?” Holtzmann asked in a low, husky voice as Erin sat up and began peppering soft kisses to Holtzmann’s neck. She felt the engineer’s breath catch as she nibbled her earlobe.

 

“You look really fucking hot in this getup,” Erin whispered into her ear, fingering the strap of Holtzmann’s sports bra. “I couldn’t help myself.” Holtzmann chuckled and Erin pulled back from her.

 

“Well, if only I’d known this, I’d have walked around topless months ago,” the munitions expert half-joked. Erin’s eyes darkened though in the thought.

 

“No,” Erin pulled Holtzmann in by the strap of her bra and kissed her, _hard_.

 

“ _Mine_.” And she continued to mark Holtzmann as such as her bra went over her head, falling gracelessly to the floor, followed almost immediately after by Holtzmann’s coveralls and boots.

 

“All yours,” Holtzmann agreed with a moan as Erin began teasing Holtzmann with her fingers and Erin forgot the entire reason she came in here in the first place. Abby and Patty didn’t mind one bit as they gained full control of the fans and Abby never got around to turning her phone on anyway.

-Fin-


End file.
